Birthday Parties
by 1seddiefan
Summary: It's going to be Blake's birthday soon. Blake, at first gets really distressed, which causes his friends and Dean, Roman, and Seth to calm Blake's fears. On his birthday, they celebrate his birthday and then go to a circus. Of course there will be presents, food, some one-sided flirtation, and maybe a discount to go with Blake's birthday. Two-shot.
1. Calming Fears

"What is it like, being fifteen?" Blake asked, sounding worried.

"No different than being fourteen," Dylan replied. "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah," Alex agreed.

"Don't worry about not having to take that test. That's next year," Dylan replied.

Blake was huddled in the corner of his bed, knees to his chest, arms wrapped around his knees. He was terrified of growing older; he wasn't sure how the outside world would take suicidal people like him.

"Just don't worry about the future," Alex said.

"Save that for years to come. Focus on today," Dylan replied.

"That is _so_ cliché," Blake replied.

Dylan nodded, "That is true."

"Let's focus on one thing at the time," Alex offered. "Right now let's focus on your birthday." Blake made a squeaking sound. Alex didn't know how take that sound; so he said, "Don't get to excited."

* * *

Dean looked at the text message that Dylan or Alex had sent him. It had said,

 **Blake is worrying about his birthday.**

Dean had to show Roman and Seth the message. Dean was worried, because Blake was freaking out.

"What do I do?" Dean asked, worried. "What do I tell them to tell Blake?"

Seth and Roman looked at each other.

"Tell them to tell Blake…" Seth trailed off.

The door opened and they looked at Triple H.

"Hold on Triple H. I have to calm my cousin's fears of turning fifteen." Dean explained quickly.

Triple H wondered what he would do, if one of his kids turned out to be suicidal. It seems like Dean is handling it a lot better than he probably ever would. Just because of that, it earned a bit of Triple H's respect.

Triple H had no clue on how to help a suicidal teenager. "Tell him that he'll get over it." Dean started texting. "No wait. Don't send that."

"To late," Dean said with a grin.

Triple H scowled at his employee.

 **That is rude.**

 **My boss said it. Not me.** Dean replied back.

* * *

"I didn't want to grow up either," Dean said. "Now look at me. I'm thirty and old."

"You're not _that_ old," Dylan said.

"What do you qualify as old?" Dean asked.

Dylan thought that through, "Fifty."

"Fifty?" Dean repeated, amused.

"Yeah, forty is still young. I mean they had my sister had twenty and my mom had me at twenty-eight. My mom's forty-three." Alex explained and shrugged.

"How's Emma's investigation doing?" Blake asked, rubbing his eye.

"Her roommate was going to BDSM conventions with his girlfriend." Alex explained and shrugged.

Seth was confused, "Roommate?"

"She was concerned that her roommate might have been doing some shady stuff. She didn't want to get caught up in it," Alex explained.

"So she hired a private investigator, why?" Roman asked.

Alex stared, "Would you tell your roommate that you're into BDSM?"

"Not really," Roman agreed.

"Where does your sister live?" Christina asked.

"New Orleans. She said that she wants to be an unemployed college graduate," Alex said.

"That's the spirit," Roman said with a smile.

"Anyway," Dean said and looked at Blake. "There will be a time, when you look back on all of this and realize that you didn't have fun, all because you worrying about the future. So focus on the present."

" _Now_ ," Seth inputted.

Dean looked at Seth, " _Thank you_ Seth."

* * *

"Hey, Emma sent you this for your birthday," Alex said. He handed Blake a small yellowish envelope.

Blake grabbed the envelope and opened it. He took out a happy birthday card and looked at it. He opened it and looked at the hundred dollar bill. He looked at it and then at all the signatures on the card.

"Oh look. People I didn't know existed," Blake said. There were at least thirty signatures. It made Blake feel a little better because Emma was at least thinking of him or that Alex had to remind Emma. He decided that it was nice that Emma bothered sending him a card and money. "Should I send her a thank you note or letter?"

"You could borrow my phone and thank her," Alex said.

Blake smiled, "Thanks." Alex took his phone out and found Emma's contact name. Blake started to type a message and then the phone vibrated. Blake looked at the message that came up from Dylan. It said, **Französisch toast**.

Blake stared at the message, "Dylan just called you French toast in German."

Alex had to look at the message, "He did." He started to laugh, "What a bitch."

Blake was confused. He would never understand Dylan and Alex's relationship. Then again, Blake didn't understand relationships in general; all it seemed to him was that they were friends with special benefits.

* * *

Alex and Blake were watching a documentary about H.H. Holmes.

"I don't like his moustache," Blake said. "I want to rip it off."

Alex nodded, "His mustache looks like a broom. I would take him and sweep my sidewalk with it." Blake started cracking up and Alex grinned.

"Glad he's gone. We don't need people like him," Blake said.

Alex nodded. He was eating string cheese and Blake looked at him weirdly. "Do you think that H. H. Holmes is the original Triple H?"

Blake didn't answer that. Alex decided to change topics. "Don't worry about turning fifteen, by the way." He pointing half of the cheese stick at Blake. "You'll get used to being fifteen. It's not that different."

"I don't want to turn fifteen," Blake said. He sounded distressed.

Alex sighed. He didn't want to be rude, but Blake's 'emoness' sometimes pisses him off. Sometimes, Alex wanted was to slap Blake back into reality. He pulled a piece off the string cheese.

"Get over it. Yeah, I don't want to turn eighteen, but it'll happen someday. Dean didn't want to grow up either, look at him now. No one wants to grow up, but it'll happen eventually. Think about the suicidal people, they have to grow up. It's a part of life. There's no Neverland to run off to. What's the point of not aging? Not aging is boring. In the Sorcerer's Stone, Dumbledore said 'Death is but the next greatest adventure.' Dumbledore is a wise man."

Blake looked at Alex. He could always count on Alex to punch and kick him back into reality. He was going to say 'thanks' but instead what came out was, "You read Harry Potter way too much."

"Harry Potter is a good series," Alex said.

* * *

A/N: I decided to make this a two-shot because I want the last chapter to be on the sixth, which is Blake's birthday.

I was watching a documentary called Haunted America: Murder Castle with my mom. It was about H.H. Holmes. I mentioned that I wanted to rip off Holmes's mustache.

My dad came home and after watching the episode, mentioned that Holmes's "mustache looks like a broom and I would sweep my sidewalk with it."

My mom later asked us, "Is H.H. Holmes the original Triple H?"

So, that's where Alex and Blake's conversation came from.

I accidentally embarrassed my friend one day and when I came home from school, he sent me a text message calling me French toast in German.


	2. Celebration

"Get up!" Dylan shouted, jumping on top of Blake.

Blake looked up at his friend's face. "Get off of me." He shoved Dylan off of him. There was a grunt and Blake guessed that Dylan landed on top of Alex.

"Hurray." Alex said in happiness. Blake dared to look. Alex was pressing Dylan against him and Alex had his cheek on Dylan's shoulder blade. Alex had a big goofy smile on his face while Dylan just looked confused. "Boomerang, you came back." Alex was still sleeping.

Blake and Dylan looked at each other.

* * *

Dean kept an eye out on his dad. His dad is racist, that's the problem. Maybe his dad wasn't racist towards Dean's friends, but he couldn't help but worry. At least his dad didn't invite his gang with him which was a plus.

There was a small stack of presents on the card table. Dean stared at two of the abnormally large looking presents. He was holding a glass of fruit punch. He couldn't tell what the hell Dylan and Alex bought Blake.

He wasn't sure what the hell his parents bought Blake. He wasn't interested in watching Aunt Christina try to flirt with Seth, who looked uncomfortable. Dean would tease him about it later or when Aunt Christina wasn't around. Roman looked amused at Christina flirting with Seth. They both know there were going to tease him relentlessly about it.

"I wonder what my parents got him," Dean said. He looked at his parents who were busy talking to Roman. He looked at Dylan and Alex who were having one heated game of rock-paper-scissors. So far it looked like Dylan was kicking Alex's ass.

Blake was at the table looking at the checkerboard. Dean walked over and sat down across from him. The red checkers where in front of him.

Dean asked, "Red or black?"

"I'll be black," Blake said. He moved the black checker diagonally. "I feel bad for Seth." He looked over to see his mother squeezing Seth's bicep in the living room.

Dean looked over at Seth, who mouthed 'help me' at them. Dean and Blake mouthed 'no' and shook their heads at the same.

* * *

The presents went first before the cake.

"Pick mine first," Dylan said, eagerly.

Blake chose Uncle Charles's present first, just to spite Dylan.

"He favors me over you, Dean!" Charles said, in victory and pointed at Dean. "In your face!" Dean wasn't amused, as he tried to bite his dad's finger.

Blake took out the paper that was in the bag. He took out a jacket, a little worried. He knew about his dad's racism, Dean told him that Charles had once tried to 'convert' him to racism when he was two.

The jacket was a black zip-up hoodie and had his high school's name on it. Blake couldn't describe his relief.

He grabbed the bag that held his aunt's present. He took out a blue dream catcher with three blue feathers on it. He gave a smile to his aunt.

He put the dream catcher on the jacket and opened his mother's present. It was a shirt with the circus's name on it. He looked at the date, June 6, 2000.

"Oh, so it's the circus that you gave birth to me at." Blake said and had to chuckle. His mom would get him something like that as a reminder.

"Yeah," Christina said. She was standing next to Seth and did something to Seth that caused him to grunt. Blake heard Roman snicker and could see Dean trying hard not to smile.

Blake decided to wear the shirt to the circus they were going to and placed the shirt with his jacket and dream catcher.

He decided to open Dylan's gift and grabbed it. He removed the newspaper and looked at the medieval flail.

Dean sounded distressed when he said, "That may have been a mistake." Blake set the flail down and opened up Alex's gift, to see a medieval battle axe. Dean sounded even more distressed when he said, "That may have been a bigger mistake."

Blake set the weapon down and grabbed Seth's gift. He can tell that it's a book and pulled the wrapping paper off. It was the _Red Pyramid_ and he gave a small smile to Seth. He put the book with the clothes and dream catcher. He opened Dean's present and held up five throwing stars.

"That may have been a mistake," Dylan mocked.

Dean scowled and Blake opened Roman's gift. It was the two games _American McGee's Alice_ and _Alice: Madness Returns_.

"Thanks," Blake said.

"Let's eat the cake and head to the circus," Christina said. She did something to Seth that caused him to grunt.

* * *

Roman wanted to assert his 'uncle-hood' by driving Blake, Dylan, and Alex to the circus. Christina practically dragged Seth to her car. Dean and Roman started to snicker in amusement.

"Somebody should go with them to make sure my mom doesn't 'frisk' Seth on the side of the road." Blake said and Dean decided that he would be the best bet. He went to Christina's car to make sure Seth didn't get, as Blake put it, 'frisked.'

* * *

"We missed you last year," The ticket salesman said to Blake.

Blake winced, "Things came up George."

George's eyes landed on the scars on Blake's arms, he nodded in understanding. He looked at Christina, Charles, Robin, Dean, Roman, Seth, Dylan, and Alex. He put in the tickets and the price came up.

Christina paid for the tickets and grabbed them, "See you next year George."

"Sure thing," George said. He waved at them as they left and Blake waved.

* * *

"If you and my mom get married, would you prefer if I call you Dad or Seth?" Blake asked Seth. Seth just scowled and Blake laughed. Seth knew that Dean didn't tell Blake to say that, but he'll blame Dean for rubbing off on Blake anyway.

Charles was sitting next to a black man and seemed to be holding back. _I will not ruin my nephew's birthday. I will not ruin my nephew's birthday._ Charles repeated to himself.

Alex and Dylan were getting into a heated game of rock-paper-scissors. Dylan was winning.

Robin and Christina were having a conversation. Roman and Dean were talking. Blake was sitting next to Seth as he scowled at Christina's hand on his knee.

"Don't worry. She'll leave you alone once she realizes that you will never like you back." Blake whispered to Seth.

"I don't think she will. She has been giving me the dirty alley way eyes when I first met her," Seth said. Blake had to nod in agreement.

* * *

Blake had taken the flail into the kitchen, seeing some man with a gun and wearing a ski mask. The man was reaching for the doughnuts on the table and Blake put the flail behind his back.

The man looked up at Blake, who turned his head to the side. "Nice gun. Did your friends buy you that for your birthday?"

"Get to bed, kid," The man said. "I don't want to live with that type of guilt." He was holding the gun at him.

"If you kill me, you'll be doing me a favor." Blake said and held up his scarred arm up. "You didn't answer my question. Did your friends buy you that gun for your birthday?"

"I'm pointing a gun at you," The man said.

"My best friend bought me a medieval flail for my birthday," Blake said. He held up the flail and the man's eyes widen. "Stay away from my doughnuts!" He swung the flail into the table. One of the spikes embedded itself a little into the table. The man ran out of the house.

Christina walked in the living room and looked at the flail. "At least you got a use out of that."

* * *

A/N: I had momentarily forgotten what Charles and Robin were going to get Blake. So I came up with something on the spot.


End file.
